Home is Where the Wizards Lie
by Produce Stand
Summary: It turns out the Ryou Bakura is related to Harry Potter, and interestingly enough, is a wizard. Not only him though, but some other's from the Yugioh gang. Though there is trouble brewing at Hogwarts. Voldemort knows about the millennium items....


Author's note: I re-uploaded this chapter because of some grammatical errors.

_Finally_! Aunt Petunia thought _a nephew with grace, manners and none of that __**magic **__business_! She was tidying up the house gaily dancing about. Her other sister, her _normal_ sister, had a son by the name of Ryou Bakura. He had been living in Japan since her sister died in a car accident (not like the other, that Lily, that had been destroyed by that magic business.), the boy's father, had been far to preoccupied with his archeology job and usually left the child to his own, though from what she's learned, he was the most perfect boy.

The door bell rang. She jumped; her nerves were frazzled with excitement. "Come Dudley, Vernon, he's here!" she screeched for her two favorite men. Dudley and Vernon squeezed down the stairs, Vernon's suit looked two sizes to big and Dudley's five. Of course Aunt Petunia saw nothing more than a healthy boy and a striking man. "Oh!" she cooed over the two walruses, "You both look perfect!"

The door bell rang again. She gasped and hurried towards it; she opened it and smiled her most perfect smile, which was, to say the least, scary.

The boy in front of her was tall, with long white hair. He had a sweet smile and chocolate brown eyes. He stepped back and bowed mid waist. "Hello Aunt Petunia." He voiced sweetly. She cocked her head to the side. She didn't expect the white hair, his mother did have a light blond color but, she'd thought at least black, since his father was Japanese.

Her smile had faltered a bit, but was back again. She was sure he'd be a nice boy, and she was sure his father had quiet a bit of money.

"Oh, dear come in, come in!" she motioned for him to enter, he smiled nervously and picked up his bags. He didn't have much except for the two duffle bags he brought with him. He moved around a lot so didn't bother buying to many objects that would hamper his travels.

Ryou moved into the house cautiously. It was cooler than the outside, considering the season's heat. It was July 24th and despite it being 10:00pm it was rather warm outside.

"This is my son, Dudley" Petunia said motioning to her bulbous son. He stretched his hand forward towards Ryou. Ryou smiled and took it, he had a firm grip, and it almost felt like he was crushing his hand. He made a small sound out the back of his throat.

Vernon was next; he grabbed the albino's hand and pumped it hard. "Good to meet you boy, I see you're a bit thin, no problem, we'll fatten you up soon enough." He laughed heartily. Ryou heard a scoff and a grumble in the back of his mind. His Yami hadn't said a word on the trip here. He liked the quiet so didn't question it.

They shuffled him into the living room. They had left his bags in the hall way and he some how found him self on the sofa, surrounded by the Dursleys.

A boy walked into the room. "That Dudley-" he began under his breath. He looked up abruptly and realized he wasn't alone. Aunt Petunia squeaked. Uncle Vernon struggled to get up. "I thought I told you to stay in your room boy!" he growled. The boy gave him a sardonic look. Vernon turned towards Ryou, his fat rolls were trying to burst out his clothing. "This is our other nephew, Harry Potter; he goes to St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys."

"Ah," Ryou said a bit perturbed. Harry glared at him, "Sorry I intruded." He grumbled, turning away to leave. Ryou shifted uncomfortably and Dudley grinned.

"Ow!" Uncle Vernon cried as an envelope hit the side of his head. "What the-" Two more flew out one landed right in front of Ryou. "Um, your fireplace, is… um shooting mail." He remarked sheepishly. Aunt Petunia's eyes grew wide and five more flew out towards her family. Uncle Vernon shot a dangerous glare at Harry, seven more flew out, now there were more coming than Ryou could count. "YOU, THIS IS YOUR DOING!" He bellowed at Harry. Harry looked taken aback. "Me?! There's no reason for them to send **me** letters!" he shouted back. Aunt Petunia was fluttering about trying to catch all the letters. Dudley looked horrified and held his bottom.

Ryou back away, he heard an uproarious laughter in his head. "This is beautifully chaotic." He murmured. "They're strange people." Ryou said back. There was silence for a second. "Well you're the one that hears voices in your head." Bakura said thoughtfully.

"These letters are… for you." Aunt Petunia squeaked. "Huh?" Ryou said bringing himself back into focus. "Me? Why would the fire place send me letters?" He looked down at a letter at his feet. He picked it up and opened it.

Mister Ryou Bakura

Near the Window

In the Living Room

6 Privet Drive

Little Whinging, Surrey

Dear Mr. Bakura,

We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance as a fourth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You school list has been enclosed and the term begins on September 1st we expect your owl no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"…" the room was uncomfortable silent. "ANOTHER ONE?!?" Vernon was livid he made a bee line towards the small white haired boy, "I WILL NOT HAVE ANOTHER IN MY HOUSE!" Ryou stepped back one, his body was now pressed onto the wall. "Vernon!" Aunt Petunia shrieked. She grabbed his arm and pulled his out the room. How she did so, we're not really sure. Dudley was right behind them still holding his bottom. That left Harry, Ryou and some hundred letters.

They both looked at each other. "Welcome to England." Harry said with a laugh.


End file.
